


Make Me Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Make Me Yours

Make Me Yours

Story written for some skype buddies to break their fucking brains and for the little pairing competition I held :3

Warnings! NSFW, MASTURBATION STUFF, ORGASM DEPRIVATION, LIIIIIITTLE BIT OF SUBMISSIVE GAVVERS

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

It was during the podcast that Gavin noticed. The oddly large bulge in Michael’s pants. He glanced at it every now and then but tried not to focus on it too much, especially how it made him shift in his seat uncomfortable and need to cross his legs.

He also noticed one day when they were wrestling in the office. He didn’t know how he’d never noticed it before but there was something against his thigh that was definitely not a phone or a wallet. And it made him moan a little without realising. The rest of the office thought it was him moaning with annoyance at Michael pinning him again. But Michael knew. He heard that slightly desperate tone in his friend’s voice, the way he arched into the touch rather than shy away.

Michael smirked down at Gavin and Gavin swallowed nervously because Michael worked it out.

Michael brought it up when they were at his apartment, sitting on the couch playing games just as Michael opened his mouth.

“Didn’t know you were a cockslut, Gavin,” Michael said perfectly straight faced as Gavin spit out his drink. The Brit coughed and spluttered, giving Michael a scandalised look.

“A _what?!”_ Gavin squeaked and Michael just chuckled.

“A. Cock. Slut,” he repeated with a husky sex laced voice, taking Gavin’s controller and placing it on the table next to his before he turned and crawled forward, forcing Gavin against the arm of the couch and pinning him there, arms on either side of his hips. “You got a feel for me and you liked it,” Michael purred, gently nibbling at Gavin’s neck while the Brit whimpered.

“I’m uh...I’m n-not a-“

“Oh you absolutely are, baby,” Michael whispered, pressing in close so Gavin could feel his half hard cock through his jeans. The idea of Gavin submitting to him, begging for his cock was enough to get him going. “You want it and you want it bad, don’t you?” Michael purred, this time, grinding against Gavin and making him whine quietly.

“Michael,” Gavin sighed and the American just smirked.

“I’d say you’ll be saying my name a lot. But,” Michael paused, shifting so Gavin was in his lap, his legs around Michael’s waist to gain more friction and to help Michael lift him up and carry him to the bedroom. “You won’t be able to say it with my cock in your mouth,” he finished and Gavin couldn’t help but whimper just at the words coming out of Michael’s mouth. He smashed their lips together, wrapping his legs tighter around Michael’s hips to get a better feel of Michael straining against his jeans, whining at the lack of skin to skin contact.

“I was right, you are a total whore. You want this so fucking bad, don’t you?” Michael growled and Gavin released his legs, dropping to the floor and then to his knees, fumbling with Michael’s fly while the New Jerseyan moaned, his head falling back when he felt Gavin paw at his erection while trying to work open his pants. “Fuck, baby,” Michael sighed as Gavin finally got his zipper down, his heated breath puffing over his still partially clothed dick but no sound came out. He was too quiet. Just the occasional whimper and whine but no gasps or moans and Michael hated that.

Gavin wasn’t a quiet person. He was loud and Michael wanted to know what it sounded like when Gavin cried out from pleasure, if he was a screamer or not. Michael wanted to hear Gavin scream his name.

“Gavin,” Michael growled, looking down at the Brit. Gavin looked up at him, cheeks flushed and pupils blown, barely focusing on anything other than his need to get Michael undressed _now_. “I want to hear you,” Michael said and it was an order to Gavin. So the Brit let go and an absolutely filthy moan tumbled from his lips as he released Michael from his underwear and took him into his mouth. Michael let out a growl at the feeling of Gavin’s lips wrapping around him, taking in as much as possible and sucking hard.

“Fuck, Gavin,” Michael moaned, tangling his fingers in the Brit’s hair and trying to keep himself from thrusting in. He wanted Gavin to ask for it. Beg for it.

Gavin sucked and bobbed his head, running his tongue up and down the length and applying pressure that made Michael’s knees shake a little. Fuck Gavin was far too good at this. The Brit moaned around Michael’s length, pawing at his own throbbing erection from inside his jeans, shifting and trying to relieve any of the pressure. Michael pulled Gavin’s mouth away, despite every single nerve in his brain screaming at him to let Gavin suck until he came.

“I won’t last if you keep that up,” Michael rasped as he tilted Gavin’s head back by the hair, looking down at the younger man. “And I want this to last as long as possible,” he whispered, pulling Gavin to his feet and pushing him onto the bed. Gavin sighed in relief when Michael straddled his hips, the feel of Michael pushing him into the mattress making him feel better.

“Michael. I-I need you,” Gavin moaned, arching back and exposing his neck. “Please, just...just ma-...” Gavin cut himself off with an embarrassed blush and turn of his head to try to hide his face but Michael tilted his head back to face him with an odd gentleness that took Gavin’s breath away.

“What do you need, baby?” Michael asked softly, looking right at Gavin. Gavin swallowed and looked down, too afraid to say it with Michael’s heated eyes on him.

“M-Make me yours,” Gavin whispered, feeling a little braver and arching back trying to get Michael to press against him again.

Gavin’s request made Michael’s heart stop for a moment. Dirty talk was hot, yeah but having Gavin underneath him, not begging for Michael to fuck him or screw his brains out but to ‘make him his’, to claim him as his, make Gavin _belong_ to him...by far the hottest thing that Gavin could have ever said.

“ _Gavin_ ,” Michael moaned, kissing Gavin’s neck as he ground against him. Gavin let out a loud moan when he felt Michael’s cock rub against him. The American’s hands slipped down Gavin’s body, undoing Gavin’s jeans and sliding his hands in, stroking him and pressing their lips together so he could swallow the gasps and moans that slipped from Gavin’s lips.

“God, Michael,” Gavin whimpered, arching into the touch as he tried to reach back to touch Michael as well but the New Jerseyan pulled away completely, removing his own hand from Gavin’s erection, leaving the Brit writhing on the bed while Michael stood up, walking backwards until his back was against the wall with a smirk on his face. “M-Michael. Please don’t leave me like that,” Gavin begged and it took every single ounce of restraint Michael had not to just pounce back on his new lover.

“I wanna watch you touch yourself,” Michael said, his voice rough and low while Gavin looked up at him with pleading eyes. The Brit gave in, a hand slowly slipping down to palm at his erection, fingers stroking along the heated skin and making him gasp. He knew Michael didn’t want to watch his release. He wanted the build up to it. He wanted to see every arch, hear every whimper before Gavin finally came.

“Do you imagine it’s me?” Michael asked, keeping himself composed, not allowing his own hands to wander and just finding pleasure in watching Gavin. “Do you think about my hands on you, my lips against your skin? Me thrusting into you and making you scream my name?” Michael asked, his voice surprisingly steady as Gavin’s moans and gasps became louder and louder, making Michael harder.

“Please, Michael,” Gavin cried, whimpering as he arched into his hand, looking at Michael with his darkened green eyes as he tried to keep from releasing yet. He needed Michael to tell him he could and that snapped that last bit of restraint Michael had. He had to move this along.

“I want you to cum for me, baby,” Michael purred, walking back over to Gavin and leaning over him, whispering in his ear. “I want you to cum and scream my name,” Michael said and Gavin’s body tensed, his eyes closing and he screamed as he came, Michael’s name on his lips.

“God you’re gorgeous, _my_ Gavin,” Michael said and Gavin whimpered, his cock twitching and sensitive from Michael’s words. He lay in the sheets, an arm thrown over his head as he panted and breathed deeply, just trying to come down from his high. Michael crawled onto the bed, his lips against Gavin’s as he rid them of their pants and underwear completely, pulling away only for as long as it took to get off their shirts before connecting them completely from lips to toes.

Gavin wrapped a leg around Michael’s hips, pulling them close while he slid his hand down, taking Michael into his hand again, moaning at the feel of the thick and hot length under his fingers. Michael just growled, nipping at Gavin’s neck and shoulder, thrusting into Gavin’s hand while he stroked Gavin himself, feeling his cock grow hard at his touch.

“I’m gonna take you,” Michael whispered. “And you’re not allowed to cum until I ask you to,” he ordered and Gavin nodded, sighing and moaning at Michael’s touch. “Say it. I want to know you understand,” Michael said and Gavin swallowed, a small choked moan escaping when he felt Michael’s length brush against his entrance.

“N-not allowed to cum,” Gavin acknowledged and Michael nodded, grinding against him a little harder as a reward. He slipped his hand into the bedside table drawer, taking the lube there and slicking up his fingers to prepare his lover.

“This is gonna hurt a little,” Michael said, sliding his fingers into Gavin and curling them, stretching him and leaving Gavin a shaking, whimpering mess. He thrust back into Michael’s fingers, stuttering as he begged for Michael to just fuck him already but Michael just tutted and stroked Gavin’s prostate before he slid his fingers out, positioning himself at Gavin’s entrance.

“Just relax, baby,” Michael whispered in Gavin’s ear, pushing inside and feeling Gavin tense and tighten around him, groaning at the sensation of being inside of the Brit.

“You’re... _god Michael_ , you’re s-so big,” Gavin gasped, writhing underneath Michael to try and get him to move. “Fuck you’re huge,” Gavin moaned loudly, thrusting back into him and making Michael growl.

“You love it. You like having my massive cock inside you, don’t you?” Michael said, pulling out then thrusting in, snapping his hips and making Gavin moan and gasp and beg for more. Michael just kept going, thrusting harder and faster, the bed hitting against the wall and Gavin’s legs shaking from their position around Michael’s waist.

“I’m so close, Michael,” Gavin cried, his fingers gripping the sheets and shouting incoherently with every thrust. Michael just gripped Gavin’s erection, an arm wrapping around Gavin to lift him up and sit him in his lap.

“Not yet, baby. You cum when I say, remember?” Michael said, thrusting up into Gavin as he felt himself get closer and closer. Gavin whimpered, breathing to try and keep himself from the edge, burying his face in Michael’s shoulder. The pair moved against each other, Michael’s hips stuttering as he thrust a little harder, brushing against Gavin’s prostate each time and making the younger man let out choked screams each time.

“ _Please Michael_ ,” Gavin begged, sobbing a little from desperation. “Please cum inside me,” Gavin begged and Michael thrust hard one last time, burying himself to the hilt and releasing inside his lover, a rough ‘Now’ passing his lips to let Gavin know he could finish too.

Gavin screamed Michael’s name as he came, his release painting their skin as he stopped moving, breathing against Michael’s shoulder while he shivered, his legs shaking.

“I love you,” Michael whispered, his face hidden from Gavin. The Brit felt his heart skip a beat, raising his head and pulling back a little to try and look at him but he couldn’t so he just ran a hand through Michael’s hair.

“I love you too,” Gavin whispered.


End file.
